Many memory devices include a low power state that the device may enter in order to reduce the total power consumption of the memory system. To exit the low power state, or “wake up” the memory device, many traditional systems toggle a clock enable (CKE) signal, which is provided to and interpreted by the memory device as a command to wake up. However, the CKE signal serves another purpose, which is to control the clock signal access with respect to memory devices. That is, the CKE signal controls whether a particular memory device can receive the clock signal to perform memory operations. Additionally, many systems include multiple memory devices that share a CKE signal. Therefore, one memory device may require a particular CKE signal to perform operations, but the CKE signal may be toggled to wake up another memory device. The act of toggling the CKE signal to wake up the memory device can interfere with the operations of any other memory device that is concurrently using the CKE signal.